I'm Coming Home
by Lougario
Summary: "Ce qu'il y a de pénible dans l'amour, c'est le vide qu'il lasse une fois qu'il a disparu." Est-ce une imprégnation très différente des autres ? Il suffirait d'un évènement tragique pour que tout bascule et qu'ils se rendent compte que malgré la magie, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Venez donc découvrir l'histoire incroyable de Leah Clearwater et Sam Uley.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

**Disclaimer : L'histoire de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits reviennent à Stephenie Meyer que je n'ai en aucun cas tenter de plagier.**

**Note de l'auteur : Soyez indulgents, c'est vraiment ma toute première histoire qui j'espère vous plaira, les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits. Pour le moment je ne ferais pas de promesses quant à la vitesse à laquelle je posterais car mon inspiration est vraiment aléatoire. En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Chapter 1: UN**** nouveau départ**

« Sam... Sam...Sam… » Dit Leah dans un soupir presque inaudible cependant on pouvait entendre dans sa voix une certaine pointe de tristesse, de douleur et de mélancolie.

Elle se levait avec une difficulté sans nom, se demandant comme tous les matins pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ? Puis elle se rappelait que son frère et sa mère étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort une énième fois.

Elle se regardait chaque jour dans le miroir et parlait à son reflet comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer.

« Leah tu es la plus forte » disait-elle machinalement.

Comme à son habitude elle ne s'y attarda pas plus d'une dizaine de secondes, elle enfila un short et un t-shirt des plus simples, fit sa toilette et descendait dans la cuisine où à son grand désespoir elle y trouva son petit frère et Sam entrain d'échanger sur les nombreuses patrouilles qui allaient avoir lieu ce soir.

Son cœur failli exploser sous la pression que lui provoquait le contact visuel envers Sam. Elle eut presque honte parce qu'il se retourna directement vers elle et croisa son regard, il ne lui adressa pas un mot et baissa le regard comme si lui aussi avait honte.

« Salut tout le monde » dit-elle péniblement.

Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il n'y eu que Seth qui prit la peine de lui répondre. Un coup dur dès le matin, tant pis se dit-elle. Elle décida d'ignorer la douleur qui faisait rage dans sa poitrine et qui ne cessait de s'accroître tandis que la distance qui la séparait de Sam Uley se faisait rare. Elle se servit un bol de céréales qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de finir ce qui de la part d'une louve pouvait paraître étonnant de ne pas avaler une quantité de nourriture gigantesque. Mais peu importe, elle ne songeait plus qu'à rejoindre son ami Jacob Black.

Elle se précipita alors hors de chez elle sans adresser un mot à son frère ni même à … Depuis peu Leah s'interdisait de penser à tout ce qui se rapportait à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, y compris son prénom qu'elle ne prononçait plus, pas même intérieurement. Une fois dehors, elle disparue dans les profondeurs de la forêt verdoyante qui bordait La Push et se transforma. Elle n'eut qu'à se concentrer quelques secondes afin de capter l'odeur que Jacob avait laissée derrière lui, elle savait qu'il se trouvait en ce moment au bord de la plage. Elle redoubla d'effort dans sa course afin d'y être en à peine deux minutes et retrouva forme humaine avant de traverser la route qui menait à First Beach.

« Jake ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Dit-il d'un air faussement inquiet.

« J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose »

« Alors parle, je t'écoute » Dit-il

« Vu que tu es l'Alpha de cette nouvelle meute, je viens te demander la permission de déserter mes fonctions de bêta. »

Jacob soutint son regard, il était détendu et lui souriait :

« Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Et depuis quand tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour te désister de tes fonctions ? »

« J'ai dans le projet de m'en aller de La Push » Dit-elle d'un air grave.

« Mais… » Très vite Leah lui coupa la parole et reprit :

« Tu n'auras qu'à me remplacer en nommant Seth à ma place, je sais qu'il en meure d'envie. »

« Même si j'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas le choix, mais tu penses que quitter La Push reste la meilleure des solutions ? »

« Jake j'en ai marre de croiser _l'autre_ chez moi puisque maintenant Seth sert d'intermédiaire entre les deux meutes, sentir son odeur partout où je vais devient insupportable. »

« D'accord je ne te retiendrais pas, je veux seulement que tu aille lui dire pour quelles raisons il devra s'attendre à ne plus te voir chez nous. »

« T'est sérieux la ? » elle haussa les sourcils.

« Je pense que pour que tu puisses tourner la page tu devrais lui dire ce que tu penses de lui. »

« C'est ce que je m'amusais à faire à longueur de journée à l'époque où nous faisions encore partie de sa meute. »

« Non ce que je veux dire par là, dit le lui clairement sans passer par les pensées, soit directe pour tourner enfin la page. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre à travers ce que tu as laissée transparaitre. » Dit-il sereinement

« Maudit soit ces gènes de loups qui nous force à partager les pensées des autres sans le vouloir. » pensa t'elle légèrement fort.

« Tu n'as pas tort ! » s'amusa Jacob.

En effet elle connaissait pratiquement la vie entière de la meute. Un Jacob amoureux et imprégné de Renesmée Cullen, les nombreuses histoires d'un soir de Quil, Embry et Seth à son grand désespoir. Et puis les images que Paul leur forçaient à subir de lui et de son imprégnée Rachel. Elle souffla à la vue de ses images qui lui revinrent, ce moment où elle avait appris que Sam s'était imprégné de sa cousine Emily, sa sœur, son sang. Elle songeait à présent à son départ imminent, son cœur lui dictait de rester auprès de sa famille, de La Push et surtout auprès de Sam, mais la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers lui effaçait tout sentiments agréables. Oui, elle était déterminée à partir loin d'ici.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda Jacob alors qu'il tentait de lire dans son regard.

« A différentes choses, à toi, à la meute, mon frère et ma mère… Oh et puis après tout ça ne te regardes pas » Dit-elle en soutenant son regard.

« Mmmh… Leah je n'ai pas peur pour toi, mais tôt ou tard Sam sera au courant de tes plans, enterre la hache de guerre et tourne la page qui depuis des années est écrite pour Sam et seulement lui. Il le faut afin que tu puisses prendre un nouveau départ. »

« Tu as raison, Ô suprême Alpha » Ironisa-t-elle. « C'est marrant comme les situations s'inversent, c'est un gamin qui tente de me consoler, Dieu suis-je désespérée à ce point-là ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sentant le silence s'installer entre eux, Leah tenta de dériver sur un autre sujet.

« Et toi, Bella est au courante de tes sentiments envers sa fille ? Elle est au courant de ce qu'il se passe entre vous, je suppose ? »

« A vrai dire Leah, elle a décidée de faire avec, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas lutter contre le pouvoir d'une imprégnation. » Après avoir prononcé le mot que Leah détestait tant parce qu'il le lui avait gâchée sa vie entière, le silence s'installa durant lequel Jacob jouait avec le sable et Leah qui se rongeait les ongles.

Jacob tenta d'interrompre ce silence pesant. « Leah, promet moi de faire en sorte d'aller mieux. »

« C'est quelque chose de presque impossible, mais je te promet d'essayer. » Répondit Leah.

« J'en suis conscient. » Dit-il tristement tout en fuyant le regard de son amie qui lui faisait à présent face.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il y a peu j'étais fiancée à Sam, j'étais capable de donner ma propre vie pour lui, alors je doute que dans les prochaines années j'arriverais à aller mieux. Mais la raison de mon départ y arrangeras peut être quelque chose. Parce que vivre à côté de lui, sentir son odeur partout, je me rends compte que mes sentiments sont toujours aussi forts et ce trois ans après. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur son visage, Jacob ne savait que faire quand il se trouvait face à une situation si inconfortable. Il se contenta seulement de lui sécher ses larmes.

« Merci Jake. »

« Mais De Rien, même si je me sens impuissant, j'aurais seulement aimé que tu n'aies jamais eu à croiser sa route. »

« J'aimerais aussi, mais pour une fois que toi Gamin, tu as raison, je dois lui parler. » Elle sécha ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami en guise de remerciement, puis se leva et secoua le sable qui s'était déposer sur ses vêtements.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Tu crois que je vais me morfondre toute la journée ? Profitons ensemble du temps qu'il me reste ici et allons-nous amuser un peu. »

Leah attrapa la main de Jake afin de l'aider à se relever et allèrent tous les deux se baigner dans l'eau, puis bronzaient, parlaient et ce durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

**Note de l'auteur : Même si ce premier chapitre peut paraitre ennuyeux (car il ne se passe rien de spécial) le prochain chapitre sera haut en sentiments et évènements en tout genre croyez moi.**

**Svp laissez-moi une petite review.**


	2. Ce que tu ne savais pas encore

**N.A : Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Je suis ravie de voir que plusieurs personnes ont mis en alerte et favori mon histoire ce qui m'encourage encore plus à écrire et à poster. J'aimerais aussi savoir si quelqu'un était capable de m'éclairer sur un point : comment je fais pour autoriser les non-inscrits à poster sur le nom qu'ils souhaitent parce que « guest » ce n'est pas super.**

**Devant le peu de nombre de reviews et consciente que le couple Leah n'intéresse pas grand monde, je continuerais tout de même. Parce qu'en lisant Twilight je ne voyais pas Leah avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sam. Alors à travers cette histoire j'aimerais lui rendre ce qui lui est dû.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Miss Virginie :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de t'avoir donnée envie de t'intéresser au couple Leah/Sam. En espérant que cette suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances et te donne envie de continuer à lire ma story.**

**Anonyme :**** Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, c'est clair qu'il y a très peu de fic concernant Leah et Sam. Je crois même que je suis la seule. Est-ce un signe pour me dire d'arrêter ? Non je ne pense pas !**

**Sans plus attendre voici le second chapitre.**

**Chapitre 2**** : **_**Ce que tu ne savais pas encore.**_

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de leur après-midi sur la plage, Jacob et Leah décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas afin de rentrer chez eux. Leah avait pris la décision de ne pas faire part à son ami de ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois arrivée la bas.

Une fois qu'ils sortirent de la forêt, ils prirent chacun un chemin différent. Mais cette fois ci Leah ne rentrerait pas chez elle comme l'imaginait son ami Jacob.

**Point de vue de Leah :**

Contrôler ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile à mesure que j'approche de mon but. Me voilà devant cette maison rouge brique qui aurait dû être la mienne. Je montais difficilement les marches du perron où Sam m'attendais déjà. Il a sûrement du entendre les battements de mon cœur qui s'affole ou sans doute sentir mon odeur. Il avait l'air si triste que j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargeait, ma cousine.

« Salut Leah » Dit-il d'un air grave.

« Salut, je viens juste te prévenir que je quittais La Push définitivement, je ne suis pas venue t'harceler ou te faire mal. Donc A Dieu… » Peut être étais-je un peu trop froide dans mes paroles mais cela me procurait un bien indescriptible, lui par contre paraissait choqué que je puisse lui parler de cette manière-là, en même temps il avait pris l'habitude que l'ancienne Leah se taise, le caresse dans le sens du poil et ne lui fasse aucun mal.

« Avant d'être aussi directe tu ne voudrais pas rentrer et t'asseoir a l'intérieur pour en discuter ? »Il m'indiquait alors la porte d'entrée de sa maison d'un geste brusque tout en scrutant l'horizon à l'affut d'une personne qui pourrait surprendre notre conversation.

« Ecoute moi ben, jamais je ne passerais le pas de la porte de cette maison, tu as peut être peur que les autres nous entendent mais pour ma part j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! »

Ne lui laissant guère le temps de me répondre, j'étais dans ma lancée et j'allais sûrement lui dire des horreurs que je regretterais par la suite.

« Pour que je puisse tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute je voudrais que tu sache tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, j'ai trop longtemps agi de la mauvaise manière avec toi, j'ai plus voulu te faire culpabiliser de m'avoir abandonnée que de te faire comprendre ce que j'étais réellement en train de vivre. »

« Pourtant… » Tenta-t-il

« Tu es le seul qui m'empêche d'avancer, j'aimerais que l'on ne se soit jamais connu, j'aurais aimée ne pas partager le même passé que le tient… »

Les larmes et la colère étaient en train de me frapper de plein fouet et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, cependant je parvenais à lire sur son visage qu'il s'en voulait et préférerait même la torture que d'assister à ce règlement de compte. Cependant Sam ne bronchait pas, il se contentait d'avoir cette mine déconfite et gardait la bouche grande ouverte en s'efforçant de remplir ses poumons d'oxygène.

« Tu m'énerve ! » continuais-je « Mais en même temps j'ai cet amour qui brûle pour toi depuis des années et qui m'empêche d'avancer, depuis que l'on se connaît j'ai toujours fait passer ton bien être avant le mien, tes sentiments avant les miens. J'ai toujours agit selon toi et je n'ai jamais réellement pensée à ce que moi je pouvais représenter dans toute cette histoire, parce qu'auprès de tous, tu te présentes comme étant la victime, mais t'es-tu une seule fois demander si je gagnais quelque chose dans tout ce mensonge ? Je suis seule, toi tu file le parfait amour, et le pire c'est qu'en ma présence tu n'essayais même pas de contrôler tes pensées. Mais en aucun cas tu ne pourras me reprocher le fait que JE suis courageuse. Alors voilà je pense qu'il t'en faudra du temps pour comprendre pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de partir et que dans tout ce bazar, j'existe. Sache que jamais plus tu ne me verras, je ne ferais plus d'effort pour supporter Emily. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai encore assez de place dans mon cœur pour t'aimer… »

Je me sentais d'un coup libérée et apaisée, Jacob avait entièrement raison. Je me sentais déjà un peu plus capable de reprendre le coup de ma vie, j'avais un soudain regain d'énergie. Je voyais Sam qui contrairement à moi était resté silencieux depuis le début. Il luttait pour respirer, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se décida enfin à parler :

« Leah, je ne sais même pas quoi dire, j'ai été égoïste et chaque jour je m'en mords les doigts parce que c'est à travers ton esprit que je me suis rendu compte du mal que je t'ai fait, mais croit moi j'y pense tout le temps. Et oui comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne mérite pas… Je ne mérite pas tous les sacrifices que tu as pu faire pour moi. Mais il faut que tu me croies sur parole quand je te dis que tu es la femme que j'ai le plus aimée au monde. Mais tu le sais que le pouvoir de l'imprégnation est plus fort qu'autre chose, il est plus fort que l'essence même de l'amour. Alors si le prix à payer est de ne plus te voir, ne plus te savoir en vie, vas t'en et vis ta vie. Tu mérites tout ce que je n'ai pas. C'est-à-dire l'amour sincère et véritable que je porterais pour toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça… »

Sur ses déclarations qui m'avaient plus que troubler, je pleurais de plus belle ne sachant ou donner de la tête, ni même quoi lui répondre. Puis me vint à la bouche les mots les plus simples et les plus sincères :

« Sam, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais nous devons aller de l'avant, tu devrais profiter de ta femme, songer à fonder une famille et m'oublier. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour la mienne, jusque-là je m'en sors très bien, et puis tu me connais je suis débrouillarde. Nous avons besoin de cette distance pour oublier le fait que nous nous aimons. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre Sam me pris dans ses bras, je sentais nos cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson comme au temps où nous étions ensemble. J'acceptais cette étreinte bien qu'elle me faisait mal. Il colla son front au mien, et soutint mon regard. A travers ses yeux noirs de tristesse, je vis à quel point il partageait la même détresse que la mienne.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir » fis-je remarquer tandis que nos yeux se fixaient dans un regard un peu plus intense.

Tout à coup Sam déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres auquel je ne répondis pas, il en tremblait d'émotion, sans doute ressentait-il de la tristesse et de la colère ?

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Emily ne doit pas être loin. »

« M'en fiche… » Grogna t'il alors qu'il avait les yeux encore fermés.

Il se détacha de mon étreinte afin d'analyser ma réaction puis voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il osa m'embrasser tendrement une deuxième fois. Il pleuvait des cordes, c'était comme si la nature était en accord avec nos émotions. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Les gouttes de pluie ruisselaient sur son torse nu. Il s'arrêta pour m'observer une dernière fois alors que mon corps fut parcouru de frissons. Contre toute attente ces baisers avaient réveillé en moi une envie de savourer ses lèvres. Je déposais donc fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'invitait à échanger un baiser qui se fit plus langoureux et plus insistant. Nous nous arrêtions car nous sentions que la situation commençait à nous échapper.

« J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes et revenir en arrière pour faire en sorte que rien de tout ça ne se soit produit. » Dit Sam alors que je lui séchais ses larmes.

« Et malheureusement il est impossible de revenir en arrière… »

Je me détachais de son étreinte qui me faisait de plus en plus mal au cœur. « Au revoir » lui chuchotais-je.

Je descendis rapidement les marches du perron, je ne me retournais pas car je savais qu'il me suffirait de croiser le regard de Sam pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je courrais vers la forêt, j'avais un besoin pressant de me défouler. Je me transformais devant Sam qui avait essayé de me suivre tout en criant **« **_**Leaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Leaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, JE T'AAAAAAAAIME**_**. »**

Mon corps éclata de rage dans un bruit assourdissant affolant toute la faune et la flore qui m'environnait. Je courrais sans m'arrêter, du moins jusqu'à ce que je me sente apaisée. Je luttais pour effacer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Sam et moi, ce qui bien entendu relevait du domaine de l'impossible.

**[Fin du point de vue de Leah]**

Leah reprit forme humaine et sortit de la forêt. Elle alla s'assoir au bord de la grande falaise qui surplombait la plage de Second Beach, c'était l'endroit où elle aimait se retrouver seule pour méditer. Ses cheveux flottait au gré du vent, d'un point de vue extérieur on aurait pu croire que plus rien ne semblait l'embêter mais pourtant elle était encore perdue, perdue avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi diable était-elle retournée discuter avec Sam ? Pourquoi avait-elle écoutée les conseils de Jacob ? Et puis ce baiser que signifiait-il ? Elle regrettait tout ceci, bien que quand elle s'était retrouvée devant Sam elle ne pouvait nier le fait que sa lui avait apportée beaucoup de bien.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, et la pluie continuait sa descente sur la terre ferme alors que l'orage commençait à menacer. Mais cela ne la dissuada pas d'aller se mettre à l'abri, au contraire elle aimait cela, du moins elle s'y était habituée. Dans cette région de Washington, on se familiarisait très rapidement au le mauvais temps. Qu'il était bon pour elle de contempler le Soleil qui disparaissait dans l'Orient tout en laissant place à la Lune, cet astre merveilleux et lumineux qui était empli de cicatrices mais qui continuait à briller inlassablement tous les soirs.

Soudain Leah se leva, pour mieux apprécier le vent qui venait caresser son visage. Elle écarta ses bras et se préparait à plonger dans les vagues qui se faisaient menaçantes, elle avait besoin d'une forte dose d'adrénaline quand elle senti la présence de quelqu'un qui lui empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle humait l'air et reconnue l'odeur masculine et chaleureuse de son ami.

« Jake ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois, et justement ce que je vois c'est que tu étais prête à te jeter dans le vide. »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire, si c'est là où tu veux en venir. »

« A d'autres ! » dit-il peu convaincu de sa justification.

Sans prévenir, Jacob emprisonna les bras de Leah et se jeta dans l'océan glacial de la nuit.

« _**JACOB EPHRAÏM BLACK**__, TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU !_ »

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir te suicider, et maintenant j'espère que ça t'as dissuadée de te jeter dans le vide. » rigola-t-il tandis qu'il nageait avec Leah sur son dos pour atteindre la plage.

« J'ai eu sacrément peur et à cause de toi mes vêtements sont tous mouillés. »

« Eh mais ça va, j'ai l'impression que tu as tendance à oublier ta condition de loup, tes vêtements sécheront dans deux minutes. »

Pendant que Leah essorait ses cheveux, son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur le corps parfaitement sculptée de son ami. Les reflets que projetait la Lune qui venaient jouer sur le corps de Jacob faisaient parfaitement ressortir sa musculature.

« Jure moi que tu ne sauteras plus de cette falaise sans moi ? » Demanda Jacob.

« Je rêve ou le gamin a peur pour moi ? » se moqua t'elle légèrement.

« En quelque sorte » répondit-il gêné.

« De tout façon je ne reviendrais pas, donc détends toi ! »

Leah lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, geste purement amical car ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Maintenant rentrons chez nous, je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me rendre responsable de ta disparition » plaisanta Jacob.

**Point de vue Jacob :**

Alors que je raccompagnais Leah chez elle, je réalisais à quel point j'ai pu avoir peur pour elle, surtout quand je l'ai vue seule prête à se jeter dans l'océan. Je la regardais marcher avec une petite longueur d'avance par rapport à moi. Qu'elle me paraissait belle et courageuse, je l'admirais vraiment pour sa force et sa capacité à endurer les mauvaises épreuves.

« Merci Jacob de m'avoir raccompagnée et d'être toujours la quand il le faut ! » Elle m'offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires qui montrait ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« Je suis là pour ça ! Bonne nuit Leah »

Je commençais tout juste à me retourner qu'elle m'appela et dit :

« Non Jake, _**ATTENDS **_! »

Elle courut vers moi et me pris dans ses bras, c'était vraiment étonnant venant de Leah, la fille la plus froide que La Réserve pouvait connaître.

« Merci pour tout » me chuchota t'elle a l'oreille.

Ne m'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part, je renforçais notre étreinte puis lui déposait un simple baiser sur son front.

Fichu Leah je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte.

[Fin du point de vue Jacob]

_Fin du chapitre 2._

**N.A : Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je tiens à rappeler que toute suggestion est bonne à prendre qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, du moment qu'elle reste constructive. N'hésitez surtout pas à faire tourner mon histoire, pour qu'elle se fasse connaitre un peu.**

**A vos claviers, let's review.**

**Bisous,**

**Lougario.**


	3. Chapitre 3 :Tu ne devrais pas partir

**N.A : Avant de répondre à toutes vos reviews j'aimerais tout d'abord vous dire que ce chapitre est loin d'être le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. J'en suis pas très fier mais soyez tout de même indulgent(e)s. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre la suite, mais j'ai dû faire face à quelques problèmes, mais aujourd'hui tout va bien. **

**Je remercie Pikkah de suivre mon histoire et de l'avoir mise en alerte, Alissa21 d'avoir mis ma story dans ses favoris, pyreneprincesse de m'avoir mise dans ses alertes auteurs et mon histoire en alerte, Yume-cry d'avoir elle aussi mit mon histoire dans ses favoris.**

**Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que mon histoire commence à se faire connaître et qu'elle est autant lue. Permettez-moi encore de vous remercier pour ces 8 reviews en un chapitre. Comment dire que je suis très flattée par tous vos compliments. **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**To my English reader: I'm so glad to have an English reader. Thank you, me too I think Leah is very strong. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more. Sorry for the delay. (I hope you understand my English).**

**Elisane : Merci beaucoup, déjà fan ? Je suis flattée, voici la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience.**

**Miss Virginie : Merci, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressortir dans le deuxième chapitre et je suis ravie que tu l'aies soulevée. Hahahaha, j'espère continuer à te le faire aimer encore plus, en tout cas tu peux me faire confiance, ça ne serait tardé.**

**Guest : Merci pour les nombreux éloges ! On dit toujours que la première impression est la bonne n'est-ce-pas ?**

**Kalica : Merci Beaucoup, j'espère qu'avec cette suite que tu attendais tu l'aimeras encore plus. J'attends ta réaction.**

**Alissa21 : Merci Beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras encore plus avec la suite.**

**J'espère qu'avoir attendu tant de temps ne m'auras pas fait perdre des lecteurs, en tout cas je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**Chapitre 3: « ****Tu**** ne ****devrais**** pas ****partir****! »**

« Leah! Leah! Leah! »

« Mmmh » Grogna-t-Elle.

« J'ai faim. »

« Putin Seth t'abuse, tu ne sais pas te faire à manger? »

« Si, mais bon je ne pense pas que t'ai envie de voir ton petit frère mourir d'intoxication »

Seth éclata de rire ce qui énerva Leah qui lui jeta son oreiller en pleine figure.

« Dégage vite, je descends dans 10 minutes »

Après moult tentatives afin d'immerger du sommeil, Leah alla se laver le visage et enfila un short en jean et un débardeur noir. C'était la seule façon pour elle de ne pas avoir chaud sans être dénudée.  
Car en effet les hommes de la meute avaient la chance de pouvoir se pavaner torse nu comme bon leur semblait ce qui les empêchaient de mourir de chaud, quand a elle durant ces deux derniers mois elle dû faire preuve d'un effort surhumain afin qu'aucun des garçons ne la surprenne nue quand elle retrouvait forme humaine. Mais une fois que Paul vous surprend on dit que toute la meute vous as vu.  
Alors que Leah descendait lentement les escaliers, son petit frère regardait la télévision en attendant que sa sœur daigne lui préparer à manger.  
Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et pris un paquet de tranches de bacon et une douzaine d'œufs. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à cuisiner, elle se perdit dans ses pensées : Elle repensait à ce qu'il c'était passer la veille, l'altercation avec Sam, ses larmes, puis ce baiser, un adieu brûlant d'amour, puis il y avait Jacob qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, des souvenirs flous, seulement des images qui lui revenaient a la charge.

Ce fut Seth qu'il la ramena sur terre.

« Oh Leah, ça va ! »

« Hein ? Euh... Oui, oui pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Parce que t'es sur le point de faire brûler ces magnifiques tranches de bacon ! »

« Ah merde je n'ai pas fait exprès »

« Ouais... Ouais ! Dit plutôt que tu étais perdue dans tes pensées. »

« Mêle toi de tes affaires petit frère et viens manger »

Seth et Leah engloutirent leurs en l'espace de dix minutes durant lesquelles il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle avait commis le plus grand des sacrilège.

« Grande sœur adoré, tu m'emmène en cours aujourd'hui ? » Il lui fit sa tête de chien battu auquel Leah ne pouvait résister

« Ah ... » Soupira t'elle « qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, allons-y »

« Tu fais ça parce que tu m'aime ! Voilà tout »

« Ce n'est pas bien de rêver Seth » Elle lui donna une claque affective dans la nuque et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire

Elle prit les clés de la voiture qu'elle avait réussi à se payer après l'enchaînement d'une multitude de petits boulots et sortit de la maison en compagnie de son frère, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le fait que pour une fois il faisait beau.  
Alors que Leah se garait devant le lycée de la Réserve elle se décidait de faire part de son futur départ a son frère.

« Seth j'ai quelque chose à te dire »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a soeurette ? » Dit-il d'un air inquiet

« Je vais finalement partir plus tôt que prévu. »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Demain soir normalement » dit-elle d'un air grave.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? C'est à cause de Sam c'est ça ? » Dit Seth alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, Leah frémit alors que son frère prononçait ce prénom qu'elle en avait marre d'entendre

« Parce que je ne voyais pas comment te l'annoncer, j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'ai besoin de tourner la page et peut être qu'un jour je reviendrais »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ? » Dit-il sans grande conviction

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il serait temps que ta grande sœur se renouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui sourit comme pour le rassurer et regarda avec insistance son frère afin de guetter sa réaction.  
« Et puis tu seras ravi d'apprendre que tu prendras mon rôle de bêta, depuis le temps que tu le voulais. »  
Seth ne répondit pas, il paraissait d'un coup triste, ses sentiments étaient partagés d'une part il était perdu a l'idée que sa sœur allait s'en aller mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait fut le bonheur de grande sœur alors peu importe si elle partait loin, il se devait de la soutenir.

« Si tu penses que c'est la bonne solution je te soutiens, mais j'émets une seule condition »

« Dit toujours frérot »

« Tu as intérêt à revenir pour les fêtes de fin d'années. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais se jurait intérieurement de faire cet effort pour sa famille car depuis le départ précipitée de son père vers l'au-delà, fêter Noël et le Nouvel An était en quelque sorte la seule façon de lui rendre honneur.

« Allez file Seth, tu vas être en retard pour rien » fit-elle en descendant de la voiture et en lui ouvrant la porte du cote passager

Seth s'en alla tout doucement allant rejoindre son groupe d'ami qui lui faisait déjà des grands signes de la main.

**P.O.V Leah :**

Le regarder s'en aller ainsi me fit un pincement au cœur. J'étais vraiment heureuse que depuis que nous fassions parti de la nouvelle meute, Jacob ait forcé Seth à reprendre les cours, je n'étais vraiment pas inquiète pour son avenir et ses études mais j'aurais vraiment du mal à quitter mon petit frère. Depuis la mort de notre père, je m'étais fait la promesse de veiller toujours sur lui quoi qu'il arrive mais, cette fois-ci pour mon bien et celui de la famille, il fallait que je m'en aille loin d'eux pendant un moment.

Sur le chemin du retour je m'arrêtais dans le supermarché du coin afin de faire quelques courses pour mon départ. Je garais pour la dernière fois ma voiture dans l'allée de notre maison avec une pointe de mélancolie. Une fois arrivée chez moi je préparais mes affaires afin d'être prête pour demain. Je ne me formalisais pas des adieux que j'allais devoir faire dans la journée car Ma mère était déjà au courant de mon départ depuis plusieurs semaines et a toujours soutenue mon choix sans avoir essayé de me faire changer d'avis quant aux gars de la meute a pouvait toujours attendre. Je m'étais moi-même impressionnée d'avoir réussi à rassembler mes affaires en un temps record, chose incroyable pour moi qui suis de nature bordélique et flemmarde sur les bords. Avant de quitter ma pièce à vivre, je restais un long moment sur le pas de la porte tout en constatant à quel point ma chambre me paraissait vide et sans vie maintenant que mes valises étaient prêtes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en pensant à tous ces souvenirs que j'allais laisser derrière moi, mon dieu La Push allait terriblement me manquer.

« _Tu ne devrais pas partir, tu risquerais de le regretter, ta vie est ici_ » me criait une voix intérieure que je me fis violence afin de l'ignorer.

Je descendais les escaliers sans grande conviction avec trois grosses valises et sortait de chez moi pour aller charger le coffre de ma voiture.  
Je regardais tout autour de moi tout en humant l'air des alentours, je voulais enregistrer dans chaque détail l'endroit où je vivais, allais-je revenir un jour ?  
Soudain je reconnu l'odeur d'une personne que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir (Merci à mes gènes lupin) ce qui a eu le don de me mettre en rogne. Tant pis pour les dégâts que j'allais causer.

« Tu es donc bel et bien décidée à partir ... » Dit-elle tristement en me regardant mettre la dernière valise dans le coffre.

« Emily tient donc, tu es bien la dernière personne à qui j'avais envie de parler. »

- _Putain ça fait du bien de lui parler comme ça !_ -

« Tu devrais rester parmi nous, Leah je t'en supplie ! »

« Et en quel honneur ? Pour te faire plaisir et continuer à te regarder vivre avec l'homme que j'aime ? »  
Je sentais un courant électrique qui traversait tout mon dos et je me mis légèrement à trembler.

« Je dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas abandonner tes frères et j'y inclus Sam, qui t'aime encore.. »  
Elle se tut à la suite de cet aveu  
« Leah, tu lui briserais le cœur si tu te décidais a partir »

Décidément le monde était contre moi. Mais elle n'as pas le droit d'utiliser le pretexte **Sam** a tout bout de champ !

« Écoute-moi bien petite princesse parce que je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Je ne te dois plus rien, ni à Sam ni à soit disant mes frères qui se sont tant inquiéter de ma santé moral. Mais en y réfléchissant, il y a bien une chose que je vous doit tous, c'est bien mon mépris et toute ma haine qui va avec. Tu m'as gâché la vie et sans scrupule tu vis aujourd'hui avec Sam, tu m'as demandé d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur et j'ai toujours acceptée tes caprices de star sans broncher. Alors maintenant sache que Sam t'aime toi et seulement toi. Alors ne me sors pas l'excuse des sentiments sous prétexte que **TU** as peur que ton petit monde parfait ne s'écroule. Allez vas t'en, parce que je m'en irai dans tous les cas. »

« Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Ta gueule, et continues de vivre toi et **TON** Sam en m'ignorant vous l'avez très bien fait jusqu'à maintenant, prends soin de lui mais par pitié oubliez moi ! »

Même si chaque parole, chaque mot que je prononçais me brûlait le cœur, j'avais touché dans le mile car Emily n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta seulement de rentrer chez elle en pleurs, tant pis pour elle ! J'en avais fini avec eux, avec ces histoires d'imprégnation et demain une nouvelle vie pour moi allait se dessiner. J'oublierais le reste du moins avec le temps ...

**Fin du P.O.V de Leah**

« Au revoir tout le monde ! »

Une fois les adieux faits, Leah se précipita vers l'extérieur de la maison. Tout en rejoignant la voiture en compagnie de Jacob elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la maison familiale et vit Seth et Sue agiter leurs mains dans sa direction, elle pouvait voir Seth qui pleurait et qui tremblait en proie à une transformation imminente.  
Elle entra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et laissa s'échapper un long soupir de douleur qui pouvait traduire toute sa peine. A présent elle pleurait à chaude larmes tandis que Jacob commençait à démarrer.

« Tu penses vraiment que ce que je suis en train de faire est une bonne idée ? »

« Oui! Et puis tout se passera bien Leah, j'ai confiance en toi » dit-il en lui posant sa main sur son épaule alors qu'il avait le regard fixé sur la route.

« Mmmh » elle se contenta de ce simple bruit et refixa son attention sur la route. Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre qui était froide et embuée c'est alors que l'esprit de Leah divagua, elle regardait en direction de la foret dans laquelle elle avait tant patrouiller. Elle repensait à tous ses camarades de meute. A Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, Jacob et puis Sam... C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle crut apercevoir un grand loup noir qui courait en essayant de rattraper la voiture.

« Sam.. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle déposa ses doigts sur la vitre, et la touchait comme si elle caressait le pelage du loup noir.

« Au revoir ... » Chuchota-t-elle.

* **Vous quittez La Push*** indiquait une plaque.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Leah fut arrivée à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Jacob avait fait preuve d'une extrême gentillesse en se proposant de l'accompagner. Il déchargea lui-même les valises du coffre et les déposa sur un chariot.

**P.O.V Jacob :**

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait, dernier appel pour l'embarquement du vol A3472 à destination de Seattle » appela une voix.

« Bon je pense qu'il est temps de nous dire Au revoir... » Dis-je

« Jacob j'aimerais que tu sache que jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu as pu faire pour moi, sans toi je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle pleurait.

« Ma porte te seras toujours ouverte, sache le. » Tentais-je

« Ce ne sont pas des Adieux, je te le rassure. On se reverra bien plus vite que tu ne l'imagine. Tu viendras me voir à Seattle hein ? »

« Bien sûr, de toute façon il faut bien quelqu'un pour te ramener la voiture, et je ne laisserais jamais ton frère la conduire » rigolais-je

« Très bien, je te fais confiance, prends soin d'elle » dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

Je la pris dans mes bras, afin d'apprécier un peu plus les derniers instants que je partageais avec ma meilleure amie. Elle resserra son étreinte et je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement.

« Allez file avant que je ne me mette pleurer devant toi » Dis-je tristement.

« D'accord, au revoir... » Me chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et me dit avant d'entrer dans la porte d'embarquement :

« Prend soin de Seth s'il te plaît »

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de l'altercation entre Leah et Emily ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez, des suggestions pour le prochain chapitre ? Allez j'attends vos réactions.**

**A vos claviers,**

**Let's review**

**Lougario.**


	4. Loin des yeux, mais près du cœur

**N.A :** Salut à tous, je fais mon grand retour parmi vous, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard pour la suite et j'espère tout de même ne pas avoir perdu énormément de lecteurs, je suis contente de voir à quel point mon histoire vous plait, franchement j'en suis extrêmement flattée. Mais mettons ce retard sur le compte des vacances, j'ai pris le temps de me reposer, de m'occuper de moi mais me voici de retour car vous m'avez grandement manquée et disons aussi qu'il serait temps que cette histoire avance. Leah et Sam vous ont-ils manqués ?

Merci à tous d'avoir continué à mettre mon histoire en alerte et en favori, ça fait très plaisir. Sachez que je vous fais la promesse de ne pas arrêter cette fiction en cours de route.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**To my English reader:**I hope this chapter will answer any questions you may ask. But in fact you will be glad to see that in this chapter Sam and Leah show how they feel now they are apart from each other.

**Miss Virginie :** Tu es toujours celle que j'attends de voir reviewer à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais un peu peur que tu déteste le chapitre 2 mais je suis ravie de voir que tu as pu ressentir tout ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire dans le précédent chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci correspondra à tout ce que tu as pu attendre.

**Laulau-FF :** Tu seras d'autant plus surprise au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera. J'espère pouvoir te compter bientôt parmi mes fans (ça fait un peu la fille prétentieuse LoL)

**Annetoutsimplement :** Moi aussi j'en ai marre des Bella/Edward je trouve leur histoire trop parfaite ! (Même si Jasper n'est pas mon personnage préféré, j'aime beaucoup son histoire). Oui Leah me fait un peu trop de peine et n'as vraiment pas eu de chance, donc comme tu as pu le comprendre je compte lui rendre ce qui lui est dû.

**Mimilasouris :** Voilà la suite, ta review m'as remotivée à poster la suite plus rapidement que prévu.

**Une dernière petite chose à l'attention de mes revieweuses non-inscrites, je serais ravie de vous répondre à chacune, mais quand vous postez sous « Guest » et que vous êtes plusieurs ce n'est pas facile pour moi, donc si le problème n'est pas résolu SVP, précisez votre prénom que je puisse vous répondre individuellement.**

**Trêve de plaisanterie, voici la suite que vous attendiez tous, bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas !**

**Chapitre 4 : Loin des yeux, mais près du cœur.**

**Partie 1 :**

**« **_Je sens ta présence malgré la distance qui nous sépare, j'entends ta voix malgré le silence de la nuit et je t'aime plus que jamais malgré la souffrance d'être loin de toi_** »**

Cela faisait deux bons mois que Leah s'était installée dans son propre chez elle. Elle avait laissée l'hôtel miteux dans lequel elle séjournait au tout début pour un appartement situé dans la proche banlieue de Seattle. Elle vivait bien sûr en colocation pour le moment - _car son salaire ne lui permettait nulle autre solution _– avec une fille qui avait à peu près son âge. Elle s'appelait Beatriz, une fille sympathique qui l'avait aidée à trouver son premier boulot, rapidement elle s'était attachée à elle et elles étaient rapidement devenues amies. Elles se faisaient des sorties, partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Leah n'avait toujours pas donnée de signe de vie à sa famille et son ami Jacob. Sa famille lui manquait terriblement, et son loup intérieur lui manquait aussi. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté La Push elle ne s'était plus retransformée ce qui lui avait valu d'avoir quasiment récupérer ses capacités humaines, elle devenait donc plus vulnérable.

Seattle connaissait aujourd'hui sa journée la plus ensoleillée de l'été, il faisait une chaleur écrasante. Leah qui d'habitude supportait toutes conditions climatiques était aujourd'hui, quasiment morte de chaleur. Elle errait sans but multipliant les allers retours entre la douche et son lit afin d'aller se rafraichir dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

« Ma belle tu devrais commencer à te préparer ! »

« Non, sans moi je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici » répondit Leah à travers la porte qui séparait la salle de bain de sa chambre.

« Arrête de faire le bébé deux secondes, tu sais à quel point Jonathan tient à ce que tu sois là »

« Oh, c'est bon ! Laisse-moi finir ma douche en paix si tu tiens à ta vie très chère Béa ! »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fait plaisir ! »

Leah fit exprès de s'attarder sous la douche car en réalité elle appréhendait le moment où elle devra retrouver ce fameux Jonathan avec qui elle entretenait une relation très complexe. Elle ressentait certaines choses pour lui mais n'osait pas se l'avouer, elle avait peur de retomber dans les bras d'un homme qui la fasse souffrir à nouveau. Mais peut-être devrait-elle lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Après tout elle avait quitté son foyer pour se reconstruire à nouveau.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Beatriz et Leah firent exprès de rejoindre leurs amis légèrement en retard au restaurant car d'après elles « _Les femmes doivent savoir se faire désirer_ ».

Quand elles descendirent du taxi, les garçons les attendaient déjà. Quand son regard croisa celui de Jonathan elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir instantanément.

« T'inquiète pas Leah, tout se passeras bien et puis n'oublie pas que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien » lui chuchota Beatriz en essayant de la rassurer.

Leah se contenta de la regarder. Elle expira un bon coup avant d'arriver à hauteur de Jonathan.

« Tu es incroyablement ravissante ce soir » pensa Jonathan à voix haute.

Beatriz et son copain Eduardo pouffèrent de rire.

« Je te retourne le compliment » répondit-t-elle timidement.

Les 4 amis entrèrent au restaurant, - _très chic _- pensa Leah.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés à leur table et que leur commande leur fut apportée, le dîner se passa sans encombre. La conversation était très animée, chacun se plaignant de leur travail respectif. Puis Beatriz fit une bêtise qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire :

« Si tu savais tous les moyens que j'ai dû déployer afin de motiver Leah à venir ce soir » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Jonathan.

Et le silence s'installa pour la première fois de la soirée, Leah blêmit immédiatement, elle devait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Jonathan la regarda l'air déçu et baissa le regard:

« Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir c'est ça ? »

Leah jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son amie l'air de lui dire- _Je règlerais ton compte plus tard_ -

« Non ... Enfin Si ... »

Et durant tout le reste Leah et Jonathan ne s'adressait plus un mot, l'un fut déçu et l'autre n'osait plus croiser son regard. Leah avait une affreuse envie de rentrer, elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'ambiance qui régnait autour de cette table, c'est pourquoi sans prévenir elle alla au comptoir et demanda l'addition.

« Tu comptes me fuir encore longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.

Leah croisa son regard et encore une fois elle était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre.

« Laisse tomber … » rétorqua t'il.

« L'addition est pour moi » indiqua-t-il au serveur.

Jonathan pris la main de Leah et l'attira vers la sortie du restaurant, une fois dehors il lui dit :

« Maintenant préviens Beatriz et Eduardo que nous les abandonnons pour le reste de la soirée, je pense que eux aussi ont besoin d'êtres seuls. »

« C'est fait, et maintenant ? » pour la première fois depuis sa dernière relation amoureuse elle prit peur de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Et maintenant il semblerait que nous avons des choses à nous dire »

Puis en silence, alors que Jonathan emprisonnait la main de sa belle en la tenant fermement, il l'entraina à l'intérieur du Madrona Park et trouvèrent l'endroit idéal pour discuter. Le parc était magnifique, étonnamment lumineux et beaucoup se promenait appréciant et savourant le bon temps. On entendait les passants parler, jaser, rigoler, et même quelqu'un qui pleurait tandis que pour Leah et Jonathan l'heure était aux aveux.

« Je suis désolée » commença Leah.

Jonathan la regarda droit dans les yeux et libéra sa main de la sienne.

« Je suis désolée de te faire attendre, de te faire espérer, et même de te faire souffrir » poursuivit-elle.

« J'aimerais te comprendre, apprendre à mieux te connaître, mais je sais qu'il y a certaines choses que tu refuses de m'avouer ». rétorqua-t-il

« Il est clair que tu ne me connais pas parfaitement, il faut d'abord que tu sache que j'ai dû traverser beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Pour ainsi dire je sors tout juste d'une relation amoureuse très douloureuse et comprends moi c'est très dur pour moi de tourner la page et d'oublier les sentiments que j'ai pu un jour ressentir pour lui. »

« Je comprends… »

« Mais je ne peux nier le fait que le baiser de la dernière fois ne m'as pas laissée indifférente. Tu me plais, et en effet je pense ressentir certaines choses pour toi. Seulement j'ai peur de me l'avouer et surtout de te l'avouer. »

« Donnes nous une chance, et tu verras avec le temps que tu n'auras pas fait le mauvais choix. »

« Merci d'être là pour moi » Leah souffla et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

Jonathan passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser ».

Leah sentit son cœur battre la chamade à la suite de cette révélation, sans nul doute elle devait lui laisser une chance.

Elle releva alors son visage, le regarda un instant et l'embrassa.

Rien ne pouvait rendre Jonathan plus heureux que de sentir les lèvres de Leah contre les siennes. Il était ravi de voir qu'elle était prête à tourner la page, il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir. Leah elle, souffrait de l'intérieur car elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sam, et à la difficulté qui était de l'oublier. Elle le sentait, elle l'entendait et elle l'aimerait toujours malgré qu'elle soit loin de lui.

_**Et pendant ce temps-là, à quelques trois cents soixante et onze kilomètres de Seattle.**_

_**Partie 2 :**_

_« Ce qu'il y a de pénible dans l'amour, c'est le vide qu'il laisse une fois qu'il a disparu. »_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville, la pluie martelait à grand coup sur la baie vitrée. Son esprit était effectivement ailleurs car cela faisait trente minutes qu'il avait le regard fixé à l'extérieur, Il tentait de faire le vide sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. - _Beaucoup de bruit_ - pensait-il. Il ressentait le besoin impératif de partir et pourtant sa condition et son amour le rendait prisonnier éternel de La Push. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter ses fonctions, pas le droit de quitter la femme à laquelle il était lié à vie, non seulement par le mariage mais aussi par l'imprégnation. Malgré le fait qu'il soit heureux dans son ménage, il était malheureux, quelque chose lui manquait, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce qui lui causait du tort ou plutôt il faisait semblant.

« A table mon Amour ! » appela Emily.

« Pas faim... » Répondit-il avec très peu d'entrain.

Emily le rejoignit sur la véranda qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle lui prit la main et la caressa tout doucement comme pour apaiser la souffrance de son mari. Il se retourna vers elle et se força à lui sourire. Sam avait beaucoup maigri mais conservait sa musculature, son visage était légèrement creusé, et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges entourés de cernes violacées. Elle déposa un baiser des plus tendres sur les lèvres de son conjoint.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-elle.

Il lui faisait maintenant face et tenait fermement les mains d'Emily qu'il amena à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un doux baiser.

« Moi aussi »

« Fait moi plaisir et viens manger »

Sam ne voulait pas causer de tord a sa tendre, il se disait qu'il en faisait déjà assez en laissant transparaître la souffrance qu'il subissait actuellement.

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence presque de mort comme tous les soirs depuis à peu près deux mois. On entendait seulement les couverts qui s'entrechoquaient au contact des assiettes. Sam ayant enfin fini son repas, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans adresser un mot à Emily. Cette dernière se doutait de la raison pour laquelle Sam déprimait, elle en était la principale cause et ne voulait pas s'introduire dans les pensées de Sam. Elle se contenta de le regarder s'en aller et courir vers la forêt. Déçue comme chaque soir de l'échec cuisant qu'elle subissait dans la tentative d'un dialogue avec Sam, elle se laissa aller en pleurant. Elle était fatiguée de tout cela, mais elle se refusait à penser que son couple traversait une crise grave, elle se rassurait en se disant que la mauvaise humeur de Sam est passagère. Elle se trompe. Tout ceci va bien plus loin. Le cœur de Sam était vide depuis qu'elle était partie refaire sa vie. Leah lui manquait et c'était un fait. Il ne pouvait encore ignorer très longtemps les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard.

**Fin du Chapitre 4**

**N.A :** Et nous y voici, la fin de ce chapitre. De nouveaux personnages, une nouvelle Leah. Mais deux personnes qui se sont aimé depuis très longtemps peuvent-il vivre très loin l'un de l'autre ? Pensez-vous que Leah et Sam sont faits pour être ensemble ? Arriverons-t-il à surmonter l'imprégnation ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'y ai malgré tout consacré beaucoup de temps car je manquais d'inspiration, et je me suis souvenue que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait la suite. Alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas énormément déçus.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre impression, et surtout que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre ?

À Vos claviers,

Let's review

Lougario.


	5. Des retrouvailles et une lettre

**N.A :** Salut à tous, voici la suite qui a mis du temps a venir, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps. Profitez bien de ce chapitre. Et je tiens encore à vous dire que je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fiction en cours de route, car je l'aime beaucoup.

Sans plus attendre voici enfin le chapitre 5.

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles **

_« Et l'absence de ce qu'on aime, quelque peu qu'elle dure, a toujours trop duré. »_

Ce jour la Leah n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Non seulement son travail devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour elle mais aussi parce que sa condition de loup lui manquait terriblement. Cela faisait deux bons mois qu'elle ne s'était pas transformer, et qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti le plaisir de courir a toute allure, de partager les pensées des membres de la meute a laquelle elle appartenait, elle se surprenait elle même quand elle pensait a cela car c'était la chose qu'elle détestait le plus quand elle se transformait en louve. Avoir quitter La Push lui avait apportée de nombreux avantages qu'elle avait recherchée depuis sa rupture plus que tragique avec Sam. Elle était indépendante, elle n'avait plus a supporter son odeur et sa présence constante a ses côtés, même si parfois il lui arrivait de s'égarer dans ses pensées et de s'imaginer ce que faisait Sam en ce moment et si il pensait toujours a elle.

Car en effet, elle ne l'avait toujours pas totalement oublier, même si elle refusait de l'admettre. De toute façon elle se refusait à penser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester a La Push, c'était un aller sans retour, en tout cas elle se forçait a y penser. Ce tournant qu'elle avait choisis de prendre allait représenter beaucoup de changements radicaux, qui allait la à coup sûr la changer du tout au tout.

Ce qu'il l'avait d'autant plus encourager a aller de l'avant c'était le soutien de sa famille, Jacob y compris et par le manque de sa famille elle devenait de plus en plus irritable et en l'occurrence elle se défoulait sur son petit ami, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois jours. Nous étions en plein mois de septembre quand Leah se décida enfin à donner de ses nouvelles à ses proches non sans milles et une reproche venant de son frère et de -_son unique parent_- sa mère lui reprochant de l'avoir oublier au profit de sa nouvelle vie et de ses nouveaux amis. Elle avait contacté son ami Jacob qu'elle avait inviter pour le week-end a venir afin qu'elle puisse enfin récupérer sa voiture. Voici la seule nouvelle qui la réjouissait. Elle allait recevoir son meilleur ami et allait enfin pouvoir lui montrer que tout allait bien dans la nouvelle vie qu'elle menait. Mais elle ressentait une certaine appréhension car elle allait devoir lui présenter Jonathan, et elle se demandait si elle était réellement prête a faire comprendre a La Push qu'elle avait tourner la page.

La semaine passa a une vitesse incroyable, Leah n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que son meilleur ami venait ce soir.

Son téléphone vibra, c'était Jacob qui lui disait qu'il arriverait bientôt. Leah ne tenait plus en place, elle était surexcite a l'idée de revoir Jacob, depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait. Elle se décida donc d'aller se préparer afin d'accueillir son ami comme il se doit. Le repas était déjà prêt, la table aussi. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux mais elle appréhendait le fait que Jacob lui redonne envie de retourner a la push. Elle allait devoir se contenir. Une heure plus tard quelqu'un sonna a la porte, cela ne pouvait être Jacob car il lui restait encore deux heures de route. Elle alla donc répondre a l'interphone :

« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Surprise c'est moi »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était Jonathan qui l'attendait en bas, elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait oublier de le prévenir qu'elle recevait un ami a elle. Qu'allais telle faire ?

« Leah ! Tu m'ouvres pas ? » Sur un ton sec qui suggérait qu'il commençait à s'impatienter.

« Pardon, Pardon, Je t'ouvres ».

Instinctivement elle porta sa main gauche a sa bouche et souffla dessus afin de vérifier que son haleine sentait bon, tout allait bien. Elle pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Son petit ami se tenait la, inconsciemment un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. En un instant tout son stress se dissipa. Jonathan portait une chemise blanche accompagnée d'une fine cravate noir et d'un pantalon de costard, et une veste élégante qui soulignait sa taille. Il tenait timidement dans ses mains un bouquet d'une douzaine de roses rouges qu'il tendit a la belle Leah. Elle sentit les fleurs et se mit a rougir directement et afin de le remercier l'invita a rentrer et le gratifia d'un long et doux baiser.

Jonathan regarda autour de lui et s'attarda sur la table joliment décorée, il demanda  
« Tu reçois quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui » dit-elle timidement « et j'ai complètement oublier de te revenir, désolée » elle baissa le regard.

« Et qui est ce ? »

« Tu sais mon ami Jacob, il vient me rendre visite et me ramène la voiture, il est seulement la pour le week-end »

« Pas de problème, mais dommage pour moi je voulais t'inviter a dîner » dit-il légèrement déçu.

«Je culpabilise encore plus avec ce magnifique bouquet »

Elle alla dans la cuisine afin de déposer les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle remplis d'eau. Elle retourna vers le salon, rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait assis sur le sofa.

« Mais si tu veut tu peut rester dîner avec nous »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et puis je ne voudrais pas gâcher les retrouvailles, on se verra après »

« Mais reste un peu dans ce la, attend au moins qu'il arrive.»

Elle se retourna donc vers lui, l'embrassa. Ces derniers temps Jonathan se fait insistant, mais Leah tenait a respecter certaines limites, incluant le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête de passer le cap avec celui-ci, elle interrompit leur baiser quand elle sentit les mains de Jonathan sous son chemisier. Il se détacha de son étreinte, bien qu'il fut encore une fois de plus déçu, il arrivait toujours a se plier aux choix de Leah.

Le téléphone de Leah vibra ce qui tombait a pic pour elle, car pour la première fois depuis le début de sa relation elle sentait que la situation lui échappait. Elle attrapa son téléphone , c'était sa colocataire Beatriz qui disait :

« Coucou Leah, je ne reviens pas ce soir. Problème de famille, je doit me rendre d'urgence au canada. Je t'en parlerais a mon retour. Bisous pas de bêtises. »

**P.O.V Leah :**

« Je te sers quelque chose a boire ? » Demandais-je, j'étais tellement embarassée par la situation que je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire.

« Non merci ça ira »

« Jacob ne devrait pas tarder » dis-je nerveusement en regardant par la fenêtre du salon.

« Je te sens toute tendue , qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dit-il en me rejoignant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Rien, en fait je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis nerveuse a ce point la, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment».

Un silence s'installa, mon cœur battait trop vite, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je me retournais donc vers Jonathan qui posa sa main sur ma joue et dégagea une mèche qui tombait sur mon visage, je frissonnais instantanément au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais capable d'aimer a nouveau, je pressais mes lèvres contres celles de John qui étaient chaudes et tellement agréables. J'allais d'un coup beaucoup mieux.

« Merci d'etre la » Dis-je

« Pourquoi me remercier ? Je n'ai rien fait »

« Tu fait beaucoup de choses pour moi mais tu ne t'en rend pas compte, donc merci de faire partie de ma vie »

Jonathan resserra son étreinte et ne trouva rien d'autre que de m'embrasser, cette fois ci j'avais envie lui, de l'avoir a moi tout entier. Si Jacob ne venait pas ce soir, Jonathan et moi aurions sûrement passer le cap supérieur. La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. J'interrompis donc notre notre baiser .

« C'est moi! Ouvres moi vite » cria Jacob.

Je sursautais de joie, je me suis retourner et Jonathan dévalais déjà les escaliers avant même que je puisse lui dire au revoir, un peu frustrée mais heureuse que Jacob fut arriver a bon port.  
**Fin P.O.V Leah**

Jacob dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et rencontra Jonathan sans savoir qui il était pour Leah, il lui adressa un sourire en signe de politesse pensant que c'était un voisin. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie. Il sonna, elle ouvrit la porte et sauta dans ses bras ne lui laissant guère le temps de déposer son sac qui tomba à terre.

« Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arriver, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ? » dit-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux,

« Laisse tomber la galère, les bouchons sur la route, les nombreux appels incessant de Nessie, franchement j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester toute la nuit. »

« Je comprends mieux » dit-elle « j'espère que tu as faim, parce que j'ai passer deux heures de ma pauvre vie dans la cuisine simplement pour toi ».

« Voyons, tu oublies l'estomac que j'ai ? Si tu veut tout savoir, je commence à avoir une faim de loup ».

« Très bien » lui sourit-elle « assieds toi, je vais réchauffer tout ça ».

Après avoir rempli de morceaux de poulet et de pommes de terres les deux assiette qu'il y avait sur la table. Entre deux bouchées jacob lui racontait les nouvelles de La Réserve, il ne respirait presque plus, trop occupé à engloutir ce qu'il restait dans les plats. Il regarda Leah qui mangeait lentement, elle avait changée pensa-t-il.

« Dit moi, tu veut faire attention à la manière dont tu manges devant moi ou alors tu as commencer un régime ? »

Elle rigola doucement.

« Régime, en quelques sortes »

« C'est ce que je me disais, parce que franchement depuis quand un loup ne se resserre pas au moins 5 fois ? »

« Et bien depuis mon départ je ne me suis pas transformée et je pense que je suis redevenue pratiquement et entièrement humaine ».

« Ah et bien je comprends mieux ! Et donc, ça ne te manque pas ? »

« Si énormément, mais aujourd'hui j'en suis à me demander si je suis toujours capable de me transformer » Dit-elle entre deux gorgées d'eau.

« On se trouvera un endroit au calme, j'ai repérer une forêt non loin de Seattle, c'est à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et là tu pourras enfin de dégourdir les jambes ».

Tout à coup le visage de Leah s'illumina, on pouvait presque voir son côté animal sur son visage.

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir »

« Et vu que tu a perdu tes habitudes de louve, je pourrais peut-être enfin te battre en vitesse »

Leah lui asséna un coup sur la tête avec le dos de sa cuillère.

« AIE » cria-t-il

« Ne rêve pas trop gamin ! » Ils finirent à la vitesse de la lumière leur repas. Alors que Leah s'affairait à ranger et à faire la vaisselle de la cuisine, Jacob partit prendre une douche. Vingt minutes plus tard Leah rejoignit son ami sur le balcon, il était simplement vêtu d'un short en jean. Leah s'attarda encore une fois sur son corps parfait, ce dernier sentit son regard insistant sur lui.

« Ça va tu as fini de me reluquer ? »

« Excuse moi Brad Pitt » Ironisa t-elle, elle vint s'asseoir a ses côtés et lui donna un coup sur son épaule.

Elle reprit « Alors ? Ca te plait?Seattle, mon appartement ? »

« Eh bien pour l'instant je n'ai pas vu grand chose, mais c'est une ville charmante et très grande, c'est loin de ressembler à La Réserve, et franchement je suis ravie de voir que tu as réussis à te construire une nouvelle vie. »

« Merci, il semblerait que vivre loin de La Push me réussis mais bon cela me manque un peu. »

Durant tout le reste de la soirée, Jacob lui raconta les dernières nouvelles de La Réserve : Paul et Rachel allaient avoir un enfant, Embry s'était imprégné d'une fille de son lycée, Seth quand à lui était encore le dernier à ne pas avoir trouver son âme sœur. Et il lui annonça que Sue et Charlie avaient officialiser leur relation au grand désespoir de Leah.

« Génial on va avoir des sangsues dans la famille, qu'elle honte » dit-elle froidement.

Leah se mit à bailler et étira ses bras, elle se releva et dit :

« Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir. »

Jacob se releva à son tour et ils entrèrent dans le salon, avant de rejoindre sa chambre elle adressa un sourire à jacob et lui dit :

« Tu peut pas savoir à quel point, tu m'as manqué »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras :

« Et moi je suis ravi de voir à quel point tu t'en sors très bien, je n'imaginais pas mieux pour toi. »

« Bonne nuit Jacob » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partie en direction de sa chambre.

« Au fait Leah, désolée de devoir t'infliger ça maintenant, mais j'ai un message important à te faire transmettre. »

Elle se retourna, elle prit l'enveloppe des mains de Jacob que ce dernier sorti de sa poche de jean. Sur l'enveloppe il était seulement inscrit dans une écriture fine et fragile _« Leah ». _Elle se doutait à qui appartenait cette écriture mais elle préférait demander à Jacob afin d'être sur.

« C'est de la part de qui ? »

« De Emily, elle m'as chargée de rajouter que ce message était très important et qu'elle tenait vraiment à ce que tu le lise. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? » Elle toisa Jacob du regard et commença légèrement à trembler.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça tu me fais peur, mais s'il te plaît fait le »

« Je le ferais, Bonne nuit Jake et merci ».

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait peur de lire ce qu'elle contenait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentais qu'elle contiendrait une mauvaise nouvelle ou bien une part de Sam à l'intérieur ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

N.A : Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Que pensez vous des retrouvailles de Leah et Jacob ? Que pensez vous que contient la lettre ?

J'espère encore une fois que vous avez pris plaisir a lire ce chapitre comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée du retard.

Le chapitre est déjà en cours de réalisation, donc j'essaye de revenir le plus vite possible parmi vous.

N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions.

À vos claviers,

Let's review

Lougario.


	6. Une mauvaise nouvelle

**N.A :**Bonsoir à tous, me voici de retour parmi vous après une très longue absence. La première chose que je tiens à faire c'est tout d'abord de m'excuser de ce si long retard mais je vais vous en donner brièvement les raisons : cette année je me suis donnée comme priorité le Bac qui approche à grand pas et quelques concours que j'ai du passer ses derniers temps, j'avais très peu de temps libre pour moi et comme si un être invisible ne voulait pas me laisser poster la suite j'ai eu un très gros problème avec mon ordinateur. Il devrait ne plus avoir de problèmes maintenant, vu que j'ai de nouveau un ordinateur à ma disposition.

Je souhaite aussi prendre le temps de remercier mes nouveaux followers : **Enissa10**, **witchwolf28** et **ploiuiu**.

**Réponses aux reviews : (parce que ça aussi, j'aime prendre le temps de répondre à chacun de vous ^^)**

**Aux deux Guest :**** Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite **

**Annetoutsimplement :**** Bonsoir, j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à mettre la suite donc me voici venue pour achever le suspens du contenu de la lettre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je te promets de faire attention à l' avenir. Merci pour la remarque.**

**Nyna :**** Merci pour le compliment, ravie que tu aime cette fiction, ça me touche énormément que tu estime que ma fiction est bonne. La suite la voici, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrêterais pas la fiction.**

**Miss Virginie : ****Merci, ravie que les retrouvailles de Jacob et de Leah t'aient plu, je pense (ou du moins j'espère) que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Leah a assez souffert malheureusement, mais je tiens à te rassurer quand à l'évolution de la relation Sam/Leah, elle est semée d'embûches et ne se fera pas facilement.**

**Oumayana :**** Non je ne suis pas morte, désolée pour l'attente**

**Chacha ****: Ta review m'a particulièrement touchée, merci pour les compliments et je suis ravie encore de savoir que quelqu'un trouve ma fiction originale. Merci pour l'encouragement **

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à rajouter (oui, oui je parle vraiment beaucoup ^^) **BONNE LECTURE.**

**Chapitre 6 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

_**« **__Construire quelque chose peut être le fruit d'un travail long et acharné. Le Détruire peut être l'œuvre d'une seule journée.__** »**_

**P.O.V Leah :**

Il n'y avait pas plus étrange soirée que c'elle que j'ai passé hier soir. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas passée du rire aux larmes aussi rapidement. J'ai été pendant un instant heureuse de retrouver mon meilleur ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis de très longs mois. Aujourd'hui et avec le temps j'ai pu tirer quelques conclusions sur le déroulement de ma vie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu de moment de bonheur -aussi minime qu'il soit- sans que quelque chose vienne gâcher ces précieux moments pourtant bien rares. J'étais toujours sous le choc, je n'arrivais pas a prendre de décisions. La lettre que m'avait apporté Jacob ne contenait rien de beau, rien qui ne pouvait me faire sourire, de toute façon venant d'Emily c'était prévisible. Comment devais-je réagir face à tout ça ? Décidemment elle ne pourra jamais me laisser tranquille et vivre sa vie de son cote avec l'amour qu'elle m'a volé. Enfin bref, cela faisait deux heures que j'étais réveillée, je me torturais l'esprit à chercher mainte et mainte solutions a cette maudite lettre. Je ne voulais pas quitter mon lit et aller affronter le regard de Jacob, je savais qu'il attendrait de moi des explications, je sais très bien que tôt ou tard il viendrait à m'en parler. Je me forçais donc a quitter mon nid douillet, encore et toujours sous le choc, j'allais bien devoir faire face a cette mauvaise nouvelle, je n'étais pas du genre à me défiler. Cependant comment allais-je lui cacher ma tristesse, lui qui me connaissait si bien ?

J'ouvris avec beaucoup de difficulté mon armoire, -j'avais des courbatures partout c'était comme si j'avais couru toute la nuit- et pris quelques vêtements et fini par me diriger machinalement vers la salle de bain. J'enlevais mon pyjama et pris une douche chaude, je restais sous le jet d'eau une bonne vingtaine de minutes à me remémorer la soirée d'hier, tentant surtout d'effacer cette mauvaise nouvelle qui me faisait à nouveau face, je laissais libre court à mes larmes de couler lentement sur mon visage. J'aurais aimée rester éternellement ici, tout en souhaitant que cette douche puisse effacer tout ces problèmes qui me revenaient en pleine face. Cependant je ne m'éternisais pas plus, une fois que mes muscles se détendirent grâce a l'effet de l'eau chaude et que je sentais que j'allais mieux, je sortis de la douche et m'habillait en vitesse.

En allant vers la cuisine, j'entendis Jacob qui ronflait encore, j'en profitais donc pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner préféré. Une fois les préparatifs fini, j'entrais dans la chambre de ma colocataire, c'elle que Jake occupait pour la durée de son séjour. Je m'approchais lentement de lui, en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas le réveiller, son visage respirait la sérénité, il dormait paisiblement, il a du passer une bonne nuit, tout le contraire de moi.

- Jake reveille toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Chuchotais-je

- mmmpf, laisse moi encore dormir un peu

Voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt a se lever, je tirais donc sa couette afin de le forcer a sortir du lit.

- T'es chiant Jake réveille toi, j'ai envie de profiter de cette journée à fond ! M'exclamais-je sur un ton on ne peut plus enthousiaste.

Il se résigna donc a sortir du lit, et moi j'étais heureuse vainqueur de ce "combat" du matin.

- toi tu n'as toujours pas compris que je n'aime pas qu'on me réveille pendant que je dors mon sommeil... Grogna t-il

- est sacre je sais, mais ici on est chez moi, et je fais comme je veux. Et tant que tu es ici, j'aimerais qu'on profite à fond avant que tu t'en aille.

Jacob s'étira, et se frotta les yeux. Une fois à table et comme à son habitude, il ne fit qu'une bouchée du petit déjeuner que je lui avais préparé. Une fois nos assiettes de pancakes vides. Il alla prendre une douche et s'habilla correctement comme je lui avais demandé. C'est à dire vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un jean. Ainsi notre journée commença par une visite de Seattle, je lui avais montré les quartiers ou j'aimais me balader, me changer les idées.

Quand l'estomac de Jacob se mit à gronder, ce qui était pour moi une sorte d'alarme qui m'indiquait qu'il était l'heure de manger, j'avais pris soin le matin de faire quelques sandwichs que nous avons déguster – plutôt avaler dans le cas de Jake- dans un parc sur l'herbe en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil que nous offrait la fin de l'été. Cependant malgré les bons moments que j'étais entrain de rattraper avec mon ami, mon esprit était ailleurs, je me répétais lentement dans ma tête la lettre que j'avais reçu la veille. Devrais-je en parler à Jacob ? Je me retournais vers lui, je regardais son visage illuminé par le soleil, encore une fois j'enviais son bonheur, celui qu'il était entrain de vivre avec Nessie, cette gamine je ne l'ai jamais détestée. Seulement tout aurait été plus facile pour moi, si à mon tour je m'étais imprégnée d'un parfait inconnu, j'aurais aimé que ce soit Jonathan, mon Jonathan. Etais-je réellement maudite ? Seule femme d'une meute de loup, abandonnée par mon fiancé, qu'est ce qui pouvait m'attendre maintenant ?

- Leah, ça ne va pas ?

- Hein, quoi ? Jake m'arracha de mes pensées.

- J'entends les battements de ton cœur, et avec une certaine expérience je pourrais presque dire que quelque chose te tracasse ? Je me trompe ?

- Exact et malheureusement tu ne te trompes pas, et ça en devient même agaçant. Dis-je avec un sourire nerveux.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Avec le temps Jacob avait appris à ne pas me brusquer, il a toujours su respecter mon silence, il savait que si j'avais envie de lui parler je le ferais de moi-même sans qu'il ait à me tirer les vers du nez. Je le regardais dans les yeux, pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?

- Tu sais quoi gamin, j'ai juste besoin qu'on aille faire un tour dans cette foret dont tu m'as parlé hier soir, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il se leva précipitamment, soudainement excité à l'idée de se transformer, et moi je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de libérer l'animal qui sommeillait en moi depuis trop longtemps.

- Mais avant on repasse chez moi, je tiens a prendre des vêtements de rechange, au cas où on ne sait jamais

- Et puis de toute façon on aura besoin de ta voiture, c'est au moins a 20 minutes d'ici. Dit-il impatient sur le chemin du retour

- Et je pourrais te rabaisser en te prouvant que personne ne peut battre Leah en vitesse

- C'est ce qu'on verra dit-il sur un air malicieux

- Arrête de viser trop haut, je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

Une fois arrivée en bas de chez moi, je dévalisais les escaliers, pris quelques vêtements de rechanges que je fourrais à la va vite dans un vieux sac a dos, puis avant de fermer la porte de mon appartement alors que les clés étaient dans la serrure, je fis demi-tour et pris la lettre qui me venait d'Emily, après tout Jacob avait le droit de tout savoir, et j'avais besoin d'en parler quelqu'un et surtout au seul réel ami qu'il me restais. Je retrouvais Jacob adossé contre **MA** voiture, coté conducteur, toujours dans la provocation, il ne changera jamais hélas.

-Jake tu es vraiment gonflé, c'est moi qui conduis

-Pas ce soir, pas de chance pour toi !

A contre cœur je lui passais les clés, et me glissa dans la voiture. Il démarra et nous nous enfonçâmes sur la route alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, et que la nuit tombait. Magnifique lune, magnifique paysage qui me fit penser instantanément à La Push. Sur le trajet je ne fis aucun effort pour alimenter la conversation car le contexte dans lequel je me trouvais me rappelait étrangement le soir où je pris une de mes plus grandes décisions, ce soir où Sam m'avais pris dans ses bras et m'avait … Il se gara dans une petite allée déserte qui semblait mener au cœur de la forêt.

Jacob se transforma en quelques secondes à peine, alors qu'il m'attendait couché sur le sol humide de cette belle forêt, moi j'avais beaucoup trop de mal à retrouver ma forme lupine. Je transpirais, je paniquais de ne pas arriver à me transformer. Je regardais Jacob d'un air désespérée et lui semblait s'en amuser. Puis enfin je fermais les yeux, faisant le vide autour de moi, puis soudain une chaleur s'insinua dans tout mon corps, puis j'éclatais dans un bruit assourdissant, laissant mes vêtements déchirés en lambeaux à mes pieds.

- Ouf, dis-je dans un soupir de soulagement. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas.

- T'inquiète pas, tu te rappelles ? Il m'est arrivé la même chose la fois où j'ai passé tout un été sous cette forme, je m'y suis tellement habitué que j'ai bien failli rater le mariage de Bella.

Ignorant à moitié ce que Jacob venait de me dire, je laissais l'air s'infiltrer dans mes poumons, respirant chaque odeur de chaque arbres, plantes, fleur et de la terre humide. Mes sens se trouvaient décuplées je retrouvais ma faculté d'entendre aussi chaque murmure de pas, le bruit du vent, et le crissement des pneus dans un virage très serrée, tout cela à plus de 50 km à la ronde. Les pensées de Jacob devenaient de plus en plus précises, comme si il parlait dans ma tête.

- J'ai l'impression d'assister à ma première transformation. Dit Jacob amusé

- Commence pas à me chauffer d'accord ? Depuis que je suis partie de La Push je ne me suis plus transformée.

- Très bien Lee-Lee

Un silence s'installa, il m'avait fait mal au cœur.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas… tu sais tôt ou tard, je vais devoir l'affronter de nouveau vu les circonstances et Noël qui approche à grand pas, tu va entendre parler de moi très bientôt si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Les circonstances ? De quoi tu parle ?

**Fin du P.O.V de Leah**

Etait-ce le moment de lui parler de la lettre ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ait un avis défavorable pour pouvoir la renforcer dans l'idée qu'elle devait rester loin de Sam et Emily. Elle avait besoin d'une oreille, d'un ami, et surtout de conseils.

- J'en étais sûr ! C'est cette lettre, qu'est ce qu'elle contient la lettre hein ? **DIT LE MOI ! **Jacob grognait pour montrer sa colère, et surtout comme si il lui en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt.

Elle sursauta, elle avait oubliée pendant un instant qu'elle avait la faculté de partager ses pensées avec les personnes de sa meute, un avantage pendant les batailles auxquels ils ont du faire face ces dernières années ou pendant leurs patrouilles dans la forêt des alentours de La Réserve, mais dans le cas présent, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était heureuse.

- Oh… Euh… Rien, laisse tomber, tu dois t'en douter quand même ? Fait pas l'innocent, tu devais bien te douter ou même savoir ce que Emily voulait me dire.

Jacob reconnaissait là l'armure que son amie déployait pour éviter de parler de quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas parler.

- N'essaye pas d'inverser les rôles. Grogna-t-il. Mais je devine bien que cela doit concerner Sam Uley, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que tu es perspicace mon ami ! Je me demande bien ce que je ferais sans toi. Ironisa-t-elle Mais bon je comptais tôt ou tard t'en parler, mais vu que là tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix, tu as le droit de savoir. La lettre d'Emily disait qu'elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important, et elle voulait me tenir informer que son petit prince n'allait pas bien depuis mon départ. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir dans leur histoire ?

Puis sous le coup de l'énervement, alors qu'elle aurait voulu chasser de son esprit le moindre souvenir de cette maudite lettre, cette dernière lui revint très clairement à l'esprit, elle se voyait la relire avec l'écriture frêle et minuscule d'Emily.

_Leah,_

_Je te fais parvenir cette lettre via Jacob, car je sais qu'autrement je n'aurais eu aucun moyen de t'en parler. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas, je sais que tu cherche la tranquillité la ou tu es à présent. Mais voilà, je n'en peu plu. C'est vrai je crois qu'encore une fois je vais t'en demander trop. Depuis ton départ, rien ne va plus avec Sam, il refuse de parler et il n'avale presque plus rien, et même si sa me fait mal au cœur d'en parler et de te solliciter, je suis forcée d'admettre que son mal-être est dû à ton départ. Mais tu te doute que ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'aimerais te dire, il y a quelque chose d'autre dont j'aimerais aussi te parler, je sais que tu seras de retour à La Push à Noël, donc j'aimerais que l'on ait une discussion privée __–car je sais que Jacob te demandera ce que contient cette lettre et il te dira sûrement qu'il tire les mêmes conclusions que moi quand à l'état actuel de Sam-__ si tu m'en donne l'occasion bien entendu, je ne te force à rien. Mais je suis forcée d'insister, il faut vraiment que l'on parle, après je ne te demanderais plus rien._

_Désolée encore_

_Emily _

- Voilà tu es ravi Jake ? Maintenant tu sais…

- Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, mais c'est vrai que plus personne n'arrive à supporter Sam depuis ton…

- ALORS LA JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT A CE SUJET ! Premièrement je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre approuver les dires d'Emily et de plus je ne laisserais personne dire que je suis la cause de tout les malheurs de Sam, je n'ai rien demandé à personne, et c'est en partie de leur faute si j'ai du fuir ici…

- Tu as raison Leah, je ne dirais jamais le contraire. Mais maintenant tu compte faire quoi ?

- Faire quoi ? Je n'en sais rien, j'accepterais de lui parler parce que je ne suis pas une garce, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas envie, et je ne compte pas gâcher mes vacances de Noël et les retrouvailles avec ma famille pour elle.

- Je ferais passer le message. Dit-il

- Je lui ai aussi écrit une lettre, que je t'ai posé sur la table de chevet, tu n'oublieras pas de la mettre dans ta valise ce soir ? En attendant profitons de cette dernière soirée ensemble, en plus j'ai plus envie de penser à tout ça.

Ils se mirent alors à courir, avec toute la rapidité dont Leah pouvait faire preuve. Ils coururent avec toute la rapidité dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, jusqu'à atteindre l'autre côté de la forêt qui donnait sur l'autoroute.

Leah haletait, cette soudaine montée d'adrénaline qui s'était insinuée dans chaque petite parcelle de son corps lui faisait du bien, elle avait l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Mais cette course l'avait grandement fatiguée.

- Bah alors Leah, ne me dit pas que t'es fatiguée ?

Elle grogna, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait lui épargner toutes sortes de remarques sur son manque d'endurance.

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain soir, elle se retrouva seule. Jacob était parti depuis quelques heures et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle pleurait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle se disait qu'elle en avait marre de repenser encore une fois à Sam, et à a Emily qui avait réduit ses efforts à néant.

Bon sang se disait-elle, elle était venue s'installer à Seattle pour se faire une nouvelle vie, et pourtant elle se sentait comme obligée de faire quelque chose. Justement que devait-elle faire ? Elle se retourna dans son lit cherchant avec difficulté que le sommeil l'emporte sur son chagrin mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle avait besoin de présence, elle se sentait affreusement seule. Heureusement que Beatriz reviendrait bientôt. Elle se leva, et regarda par la fenêtre. La seule chose à faire se disait-elle, c'était d'arrêter d'y penser. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur la santé de Sam, pourquoi n'était-il pas bien ? L'imprégnation ne devait-elle pas faire en sorte que ses sentiments et ses états d'âmes ne soient liées qu'à Emily ? Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi faisait Emily faisait allusion quand elle disait qu'elle devait vraiment lui parler. « C'est de l'acharnement » pensa Leah.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait pris une décision, même si elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose de la situation, elle aura ses réponses à Noël.

**Fin du Chapitre 6**

**N.A : J'espère que la longueur du chapitre ne vous a pas embêter et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire la suite des aventures de Sam et Leah. Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la lettre ? **

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et d'acharnement pour écrire la suite de cette histoire, d'où la dernière pensée de notre chère Leah.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions.**

**À vos claviers,**

**Let's review**

**Lougario.**


End file.
